Jealousy Reveals All
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: Saphira & Lyra are both friends with the Salvatore brothers & try to help them to reveal their troubles with Elena & that they need to sort things out together.
1. Love Is A Strong Thing To Hold On To

_**Love Is A Strong Thing To Hold On To**_

_**Damon's POV**_

I can't believe Elena had said that to me. That really hurt me. I don't know why I even bother with her. Yes, I love her throughout my entire existance but she had no right to say that. _Maybe that's the problem_. Her voice had said running through my head. And Stefan. He said I was a liability. What the fuck? Why am I getting all of this shit from the people I care about? After I snapped Kol's neck, Stefan had said to me if I was crazy well maybe I am, who cares? Clearly nobody in this God forsaking town does!

We just found out that Esther is going to kill her children because she had betrayed nature by turning them into vampires. Elijah had said to Stefan and I that Rebekah has Elena in the tomb, getting ready for an order to kill Elena if we don't help them kill Esther or one of the Bennett witches. Stefan and I had flipped a coin and it landed on my side of the coin. I have to turn Bonnie's mother into a vampire to stop the witches channelling power into Esther. I did that.

Bonnie's upset and angry at both of us because we both planned it. Now Elena's mad at us. The only reason I did it because Stefan still loves Elena and I owe it to him by giving Elena back to him. And I would be alone again forever.

I was at the boarding house drinking my favourite friend called bourbon. I was thinking a lot of things like packing and get out of this town for good, no turning back. I got up and went down to the basement to get a blood bag when I heard something smash. I raced into the parlour and saw a girl aged 17 or 18 years old. She was beautiful and I had a feeling that I've seen this girl before, "**Hello Damon.**" she said breaking my trance. She turned and smiled at me. I hadn't realised until now that my eyes were wide and my jaw was hanging open.

"**Saphira? What are you doing here?**" I asked. She walked up towards me and embraced me.

"**I came to see how my best friend is doing. Although by the look in your eyes it means you're not doing very well. Talk to me and I'll be able to help you out.**" She dragged me to the sofa and we both sat down so that I could exlplain what had happened.

I sighed and started the story short, "**Well when the Mikaelson family were having a party at their house, Stefan and I had been invited and so has Elena. I've been trying to stop her going but she wouldn't listen. She never listens to everything that I say. She text me into an empty room and I asked, **_**'What are we doing here?'**_** Of course, she didn't say anything and Stefan came up behind me and broke my back and neck. He helped Elena to go and speak with Esther alone and he said that I was a liability. So I've been betrayed by the people I care about and I snapped by snapping Kol's neck and I walked away.**"

"**Oh! And that's why you went to the grill and saw Rebekah trying to flirt with Matt. Then you went up to her talking about relationships or something, then you both ended up having sex here just to make Elena jealous and to make her pay what she did to you by hurting your feelings, correct?**" I nodded in shock and surprise, "**Oh Damon! I know everything. No wonder Elena's more like Katerina. They've got a lot more things in common than just their looks.**"

"**How did you know Elena was Katherine's doppleganger?**" I asked.

"**Oh Damon. I am over 300 years old and I traced the Petrova bloodline and led me straight to Elena.**" She replied, "**Now what were you doing with Rebekah? You know she's toying with you as well just to make Elena jealous, right? Never trust her, Damon, trust me. She's nothing but trouble like Katerina. I know Elena has hurt your feelings. If you want I can talk to her and get her to come clean with you. I won't hurt her, you have my word.**" I nodded in agreement and she vanished.

I got up and headed to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a glass of bourbon. I was in my own little world when suddenly I felt a presence behind me, "**Hello brother.**" I said without turning around.

Stefan was standing there with his arms crossed, "**Damon, what do you think you are doing? And who was that?**"

I turned, "**That was my very good friend Saphira. Remember her little brother?**" Stefan had shining eyes as realization had came over him, "**I believe you do. She's gonna speak to Elena. Gonna get to know her and stuff.**" Stefan stiffened, "**She's not gonna hurt her Stefan. Relax for crying out loud!**"

"**Did she come by herself?**" He asked and I was about to answer when the door flung open.

"**Of course she isn't, Stefan. Damon. So glad to see you both again.**"

"**Lyra?**" both Stefan and I said in unison.

Lyra came and jumped on both of us giggling, "**My God! It's been like...what...97 years? You're both gorgeous every single time I see you.**"

"**Lyra what are you and Saphira doing here?**" asked Stefan. I rolled my eyes but I was actually thinking about asking that question myself. What _are_ they doing here?

"**We just came to visit, Stefan. We're not here to hurt anyone. I give you my word for it.**" she replied and sat down.

"**Fair enough.**" I said.

_At The Gilbert House_

Saphira walked up towards the front door of Elena's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a few more seconds when the door opened with Elena standing there looking confused, "**May I help you?**"

"**You must be Elena Gilbert? I'm Saphira, Damon and Stefan's friend. I just dropped by to introduce myself.**" Saphira said as she stretched her hand out for Elena to shake it. Of course, Elena hesitated and studied the vampire in front of her. Saphira sighed, "**Elena, I'm not here to harm you. I give you my word. I'm also friends with Rose and Lexi for the past couple of centuries.**"

Elena nodded and smiled lightly, "**Come** **in.**" Saphira smiled and nodded as she walked over the threshold of the door and entered the residence.

"**You have a beautiful home, Elena.**" Saphira commented and turned to Elena with a soft smile.

"**Thank you.**" Elena replied with a smile of her own back, "**Would you like something to drink?**" Elena snapped her mouth shut with wide eyes as she made a mistake with the offer.

Saphira smiled, "**A cup of tea would be lovely. Thank you.**" Elena giggled a little and went into the kitchen with Saphira trailing behind. She went to the kettle and boiled the water with two cups out, "**How long have you know Stefan and Damon?**" she asked still making tea and coffee.

"**Over a century. I've been keeping an eye on them when that bitch came and destroyed their brotherly bond. My other friend Lyra was with me at the time. We both followed them to make sure they don't cause any trouble then they broke apart. I followed Damon and Lyra followed Stefan. Just to keep tabs on them in case anything happens to them.**" Saphira paused when Elena turned with two cups in her hands and gave a cup to Saphira. Saphira picked hers up and sniffed it as she could tell that there's vervain in it but it wouldn't harm her as long as she takes small sips. Elena was mesmerized about the way that she watched Saphira drinking her tea. Saphira could feel her eyes staring at her, "**I've been ingesting vervain for over a couple of centuries, Elena. It doesn't hurt me as much just as long I take small sips of it each day then it won't harm me.**" Elena nodded in understanding. Saphira placed her cup down and looked at Elena seriously as she went down to business, "**Elena, I know that you are having a difficult time but can I ask you something?**" Elena kept silent and nodded, "**What happened between you and Damon? I mean there's got to be an explanation of why you pushed him away and flung accusations in his face? Elena, he loves you more than life itself. Yes, you still love Stefan but the three of you have better get all of your problems sorted out by sitting in the same room and start confessing to each other about you guys of how you feel. You can't hide your own feelings, Elena. It'll make everything else difficult.**"

Elena looked down, avoiding eye contact, "**I know but it's complicated and unfair.**"

"**Life is more complicated and unfair, Elena. There's a difference.**" Saphira replied softly back.

Elena looked back up, "**What do I do?**"

Saphira knelt in front of Elena and took her hand in both of hers, "**For the record, you need to go and speak to both Damon and Stefan. You **_**must **_**tell them about your own feelings towards them. You have to be honest and tell the truth. Because lying won't be any easier if you keep this from them.**" she smiled and Elena returned it, "**Now, what's it gonna be?**"


	2. Decisions

_**Decisions**_

Elena thought about what Saphira had said to her a few minutes ago. She agreed that she would talk to both Stefan and Damon. Saphira had dragged her to the boarding house and they both hesitated outside of the front door. Saphira turned to face Elena, "**You're making the right decision Elena, but please don't go over board. Lyra and I would be close by like upstairs or something. If the boys start a fight then we will stop them. Okay?**" Elena nodded and Saphira gave her a sympathetic smile and entered the boarding house with Elena right behind her.

Elena saw Damon and Stefan sitting on opposite chairs with another girl in the middle which must be Lyra. The three of them looked up and smiled. Lyra got up and stood in front of Elena, "**You must be Elena?**" Elena nodded, "**I'm Lyra. A friend of Saphira and the Salvatore brothers. You must also be the third Petrova doppleganger.**" Elena's eyes went wide.

"**The **_**third**_** Petrova doppleganger?**" replied Elena with shock and disbelief.

Lyra was confused about Elena not knowing that she's the third Petrova doppleganger. She exchanged a glance at Stefan and Damon, "**Didn't Niklaus and Elijah tell you the story how they both fell in love with Tatia Petrova? The first **_**Original**_** Petrova doppleganger?**"

Damon and Stefan both exchanged looks and back to the three girls, "**They told us a little bit of the story.**" replied Damon.

"**At dinner.**" added Stefan.

Elena gave both Damon and Stefan an accused glance, "**And you didn't even bother to tell me?**"

Damon stepped forward, "**Elena, we wanted you to be kept out of it. We only did it because we were protecting you.**"

Elena snickered, "**I'm getting fed up with all of you trying to save me. It's my life and I can make my own decisions. Now back off and stay out of it. Both of you.**"

Stefan replied back, "**Elena-**" but he was cut off by her.

"**No Stefan. Just leave me alone for a while.**" she replied back and stormed out of the house.

Everyone was silent and Damon went up to his room and slammed his door and laid on his bed with his head buried in the pillow. How could he be so stupid of keeping the truth from her?

Stefan was sitting in the parlour staring into the burning fire deep in thought. He heard the conversation going between Saphira and Lyra. He didn't even move but he just listened carefully about what they were saying.

"**What are we gonna do now, Saphira? We need to talk to Elena because she won't talk to both Damon or Stefan. She can only speak to Ric, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie and I don't know if she will speak to us either.**" said Lyra in a hushed tone.

Saphira sighed and closed her eyes, "**Yes, I know that, Lyra. But she needs to speak to the boys individually one way or another. We have to keep her away from Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah. They are dangerous and a threat to all of us. I don't mind Elijah talking to her because he's always true to his word. We'll find a way to make her talk to us.**" Saphira sighed and spoke again, "**Stefan, Damon, we know that you both are eavesdropping. Come on out.**" They turned around to the door and watched as both Damon and Sefan entered, "**I know that you guys think that it's a bad idea of bringing Elijah into this but . . .**"

Damon interrupted her, "**Of course, it's a bad idea! Elena can be difficult at times.**"

Lyra replied back, "**And she usually never listens to others' opinions, but we are gonna have to make her listen.**"

Stefan joined in the conversation, "**What if we brought in Katherine to help us?**"

Saphira, Lyra and Damon all shouted in unison, "**What?**" Stefan jumped a little at their outbursts, "**Are you crazy? We are not bringing that bitch back here. Remember what happened last time? She won't come anyway because Klaus is still here.**" said Damon.

"**I agree with Damon, Stefan. It would make this situation worse if she comes back here to cause even more havoc. We don't want that. We've got enough havoc going on in this town already.**" replied Lyra. Saphira nodded in agreement and Stefan sighed and nodded as well, "**Okay. Now, you both stay here whilst Saphira and I go and have a word with Elena. Deal?**"

"**Yeah, whatever.**" replied Damon and Stefan nodded again. Both Lyra and Saphira disappeared and headed towards the Gilbert house. Damon and Stefan sat on the sofas waiting for the three of them to return. When they came back, Lyra and Saphire went upstairs whilst Elena sat opposite from them on the coffee table. Damon was getting impatient, "**What do you wanna talk to us about, Elena?**"

Elena sighed and closed her eyes and looked at Damon, "**Damon, can I speak to Stefan alone for a few minutes in private please?**"

Damon stared at her in confusion and exchanged a glance at his brother and Stefan nodded. Damon sighed and nodded and exited the room and headed upstairs where Lyra and Saphira were. Stefan turned and looked at Elena, "**What's up, Elena? You've been very distant lately. Is everything okay?**"

Elena sighed and she stood up and walked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames of the burning fire, "**I've made a decision and it's very hard to tell both of you and Damon who I've chosen. I don't want to lose both of you because you know how hard it is for me and I know how hard it is for the both of you as well. I've chosen Damon, Stefan. And I don't want to hurt you at all. I love you Stefan, hold on to that. You will always be my first love and always be in my life forever.**"

Stefan was silent for a few minutes and he got up and walked over to Elena and embraced her, "**Thank you for your honesty, Elena. I will try and accept your decision. And I love you too.**" He kissed her and headed upstairs.

Elena sighed and called for Damon, "**Damon!**"

At the blink of an eye, Damon stood in front of Elena, "**Yeah?**"

Elena had nothing to say but caught Damon off guard by crashing her lips against his. Damon immediately kissed her back and the kiss was passionate, lustful and lovable. Elena broke the kiss and needed some oxygen and gasping for air. Damon was a little confused, "**What was that for?**"

Elena smiled, "**I choose you Damon. And I love you. Always and forever.**"

Damon smiled back, "**I love you too, Elena.**" He kissed her and they both started a new relationship for all of eternity together.


End file.
